Songs From A New Day
by thundercrash
Summary: A series of one shots from the same continuum as my other fic: "What We've Lost and What We've Gained." Reading it isn't required, but recommended. This shall be a periodic deposit for Inner Senshi feels, action BAMFness, and shenanigans.


Songs From A New Day

Note One - Senshi Wars

_Reviewer Prompt - Snowball Fight_

begin.

* * *

"Take that, Minako-chan!"

A high pitched squeal rang out from outside the window, breaking the shrine maiden's concentration. Her finger slipped over the wrong piano key. A blundering, discordant note preceded a low growl.

"Sailor V Attack!" came a distant retaliatory cry.

Rei's teeth gritted together, as she set down her pen. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the errant stroke of ink that now marred her sheet music. She stood up, and with an incensed stride, made for the door.

She would finish writing this love song after she smacked a blonde or two.

She slid open the exterior shrine door, poised to yell.

"What the hell are you two-"

Something cold and wet impacted her face.

"Sorry, Rei-chan!" called Usagi from behind a poorly constructed snow fort.

The raven haired woman swiped the snow off her face with a wild, enraged glint in her eye. Minako peered over her tall barrier of snow, ocean eyes widening excitedly at Rei's frustrated look.

"Ooh, you've done it now, Usagi-chan! Rei-chan's on _my_ team!" announced Minako loudly, sending another snowball sailing over the dividing line.

Rei could only scream in irate bafflement. "What?!"

"Two against one! That's not fair!" declared Usagi indignantly. She began rapid firing the rest of her prepared ammunition without aim or abandon.

Most hit Team V's snow fort. Minako remained triumphantly unscathed. Rei, on the other hand…

Rei swatted a wet clump off her shirt sleeve. Her gaze darkened. Love song? Not anymore. No, she was going to write a _funeral dirge_ after she _murdered_ a blonde or two.

"You stupid Odango-atama!" She bent down and began hurtling snowball after snowball at Usagi.

"Woohoo! Go, Rei-chan!" cheered Minako, impressed and pleased with the shrine maiden's excellent aim.

"You shut up!" roared the tempestuous firebrand.

Minako ducked and a snowball went sailing over her head. "But we're teammates!" she protested.

"I'm not on any team!"

"I heard yelling, is everybody okay?" questioned a new voice. Makoto emerged behind Rei, cheeks lightly dusted with flour.

"Mako-chan's on my team!" shouted both blondes simultaneously.

"Huh?"

"No, she isn't!" denied Rei, "If she's on anybody's team, it's mine, dammit!"

"Um, can I help you guys with something?"

"Defend my honor!" demanded Rei, gesticulating accusingly towards her blonde enemies.

"I'm your Princess," reminded Usagi shrilly, "You need to save me!"

"Forget them, Mako-chan!" ordered Minako, using her best leader voice, "Team V is the winner here!"

Makoto stood there wide eyed and suddenly overwhelmed by conflicting loyalties. So the steadfast fighter did the only thing she could think of: she ran back inside like a coward.

"I think I heard the oven timer! Youguyshavefunbye!" she sputtered, darting back to the safety of the kitchen.

Rei cursed and dove behind a bush for cover.

And thus the battle for snowy supremacy began. Minako was fast. Rei was accurate. Usagi was unpredictable.

The battle worn trio entered the kitchen fifteen grueling minutes later, exhausted and soaked to the bone.

"Who won?" asked Makoto, setting down some cups of cocoa along with a fresh plate of cookies.

Usagi plopped down on a chair with a heavy squish. "Ami-chan," she mumbled tiredly.

Makoto asked, "Where is she?"

"She's drying off her book," explained Rei, shooting Usagi a dirty look, "Odango-atama hit her on her way up the steps."

"And then, she ended the fight pretty quickly," recalled Minako, trying to sweep more snow out of her hair.

"Really?" Makoto cocked her head curiously, "How so?"

"Avalanche," replied a perfectly dry and kempt Ami from the doorway. The guilty trio cringed sheepishly, as the bluenette calmly took her place at the table.

Minako tried to remember that one proverb about gunmen bringing knives to cock fights. When she couldn't recall it well enough, she settled on one of her own.

_Don't get into a snowball fight with the Senshi of Ice. _

* * *

End Notes:

Thanks to xAnon-T for the prompt. This was based on "I had a dream where the Senshi were at the shrine having an epic snowball fight."

If you have any ideas at all of scenarios that you'd like to see from the Gals of the Gainverse, I'm open to suggestions. I have a couple planned ones that I haven't written such as "Minako invents new Senshi uniforms" and "The return of Rei's dad" and "Usagi abuses her friend's new superpowers." But I'm open to hear new stuff. There's no order or update schedule. Just whenever.

Thanks, all!


End file.
